


Emotions Away.

by haheehye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: :], F/F, Last day of 2018 so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haheehye/pseuds/haheehye
Summary: Jung Jinsol finds a muse for her project.





	Emotions Away.

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to these songs :]
> 
> 1\. Emotions Away - Timmy Albert  
> 2\. Aquaman - Walk the Moon  
> 3\. Written In The Stars - Wendy and John Legend  
> 4\. Something Kind of Crazy - Red Velvet  
> 5\. Time Lapse - Taeyeon  
> 6\. I.L.Y. - The Rose
> 
> i actually did this for some fic secret santa thing, but they never got back to me so i just decided to post it anyway :]
> 
>  

Twirling her pen as she looked at her notebook in front of her, Jung Jinsol let a sigh out before reaching for the cup of coffee. Only the beginning of her semester, her professor already informed them how their finals would consist of coming up with at least 4 songs by the end of the term. Sure it was pressure, but this was her final year- and she should be able to do a task like this if she really wanted to be successful in her field.

 

Of course, she thought of that when she found out about the project- but now… Now Jinsol found herself sitting in the same chair she’s been sitting on for hours, as she thought that going to the campus café would help her find any inspiration. Instead, it got her stuck there as she did try to write a few lyrics- only for her to cross them out as they just didn’t seem to fit her standards. Not only was her notebook filled with crossed out lines, but looking outside the window, Jinsoul sighed as she saw the grey skies and the water that fell from them.

 

If only she had listened to her roommate before leaving her dorm, if only she had actually checked the weather forecast earlier that day, she would have actually brought her umbrella with her.

 

Groaning softly, she moved to unlock her phone, still preventing herself to open any messages of social media; instead of moving to open her music app. Tapping on the icon, Jinsol closed her eyes as she let her finger scroll through her music before quickly tapping on a random song. She kept her eyes closed, letting herself get lost in the song, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her mind so that all the frustration she had would go away.

 

Maybe it would help her write better that way?

 

Feeling a bit calmer, Jinsol opened her eyes and looked outside the window, only to feel her heart skip a beat as her eyes landed on a brunette jogging towards the café with a jacket over her head, trying her best to shield herself from the water falling from the sky.

 

Cliché as it may sound, time seemed to slow down for Jinsol as she saw the girl outside. She watched as the girl went towards the direction of the café, she saw how there was a slight flush on the brunette’s cheeks- most likely because of how it must be cold it got because of the rain. And once the girl reached the side of the café, Jinsol found herself even more lost.

 

The girl outside hadn’t noticed that Jinsol was actually observing her from inside, and the blonde took that chance and tried to take a better look at the girl that just ran through the rain. The blush was still there, but what really stole Jinsol’s attention were her eyes. For her, for some reason- those eyes seemed to shine, and even though she was only seeing it from the side, Jinsol could feel herself drowning into them.

 

And as if something clicked in her head- she quickly turned back to her notebook. Turning the page over for a cleaner side, she began scribbling down words that quickly turned into phrases, that in turn became lines, which eventually turned into short verses.

 

She didn’t even realize how long she had been writing, nor how loud her music was. So she didn’t expect it when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Removing one of her earphones and looking up, Jinsol found herself looking at the same eyes she was writing about on her notebook, looking at her with an apologetic yet hopeful look.

“Hi. I don’t mean to bother you since you looked so busy. But if this seat isn’t taken, would it be alright if I sit here? Just until the rain stops. I promise I won’t bother you.”

 

Not being able to say anything, Jinsol simply gestured for the brunette to sit, feeling a sudden warmth creep up her neck as the girl flashed her a small but genuine thankful smile. The girl kept her word as she silently sipped on her coffee, scrolling through her phone. From time to time she would look at the window, and Jinsol was more than glad that the other girl didn’t seem to catch her stealing glances at her.

 

Glancing back at her notebook, seeing that she had written fairly enough to get her started on coming up with a melody for what she’s already made, she slowly closed her notebook and shyly looked up at the girl sitting across her. Jinsol softly cleared her throat and offered a shy smile after getting the attention of the girl.

 

“I’m Jinsol by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” She saw how the other girl was surprised at the sudden introduction, and to be honest- Jinsol wasn’t really sure where she got the courage to do so anyway. But just as she was about to grab all her things and quickly excuse herself, worried that she freaked the pretty girl out, said girl smiled back before introducing herself to the blonde.

 

“Nice to meet you too Jinsol, I’m Sooyoung.”

 

 

_One breath, after another._

_And all I know is I want to be here with you, from now on._

 

 

* * *

  

 

After that day, Jinsol found herself frequenting the café more as she and the brunette would end up meeting each other most of the time. Despite the fact that there were free tables, the two would end up sitting with each other, eventually getting to know each other even more.

 

Jinsol enjoyed the brunette’s company- of course, it helped that she did find Sooyoung attractive. She smiled as she found out that Sooyoung was a literature major who was also in her final year. Jinsol quickly told her about her being a music major.

 

“So was that why you were writing so intensely when I first met you?” A blush crept onto Jinsol’s cheeks- a hint of worry as well if the other girl would ask about what she was writing, and she shyly nodded towards Sooyoung.

 

“Our professor told us about our final project. We need to write at least 4 or 5 songs by the end of the semester. I know the semester just started- but I thought it would be better to get it started as soon as possible.”

 

“I don’t blame you, I’d do the same if I were you anyway.” Smiling at the girl in front of her, Jinsol was glad that she wasn’t questioned about what she was writing.

 

Then Jinsol was surprised as the girl in front of her proceeded to ask about why she chose music as her major. Without really realizing it, Jinsoul ended up rambling about her love for music. She talked about how she felt listening to music, or how she felt so free after writing music. She talked about how she does randomly write some things- like how an artist would do random doodles, but she never actually creates a melody for it unless it’s something that she would really like. Jinsol had a mindset wherein she wouldn’t really consider something she wrote, really be something unless she really liked how the lyrics managed to convey the emotions she wanted to convey.

 

Finally realizing how she rambled on about her major, Jinsol shyly looked at Sooyoung with an even brighter blush painting her skin. “S-sorry, my friends tell me I end up rambling a lot.”

 

She saw the smile on Sooyoung’s face and Jinsoul swore that she felt her heart skip a beat. The brunette quickly moved to shake her head, before smiling even more. “I think it’s cute.”

 

Hearing those words from her, Jinsol couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up, thinking about how the girl in front of her managed to say those words so effortlessly- and yet all Jinsol felt were the butterflies that were currently attacking her stomach.

 

She had to admit to herself that Sooyoung was the kind of girl she never thought she’d be friends with. After meeting the brunette, Jinsol found out that she was fairly popular. Jinsol grew to know that Ha Sooyoung was a well-known name throughout her school. Said girl was great at maintaining her grades yet still being able to juggle her dance team at the same time.

 

Jinsol had always admired the older girl (ignoring the fact that she was intensely attractive). And yet- the more she got to know Sooyoung, the more Jinsol thought about how the older girl was actually very down to earth.

 

The more Jinsol spent time with the slightly older brunette, the more she found herself getting lost in trying to actually understand what was being talked about with the girl in front of her. She would always try to pay attention to whatever Sooyoung would say- and yet, the more she tried to actually pay attention to what Sooyoung had to say- she would be to distracted to actually fully pay attention to what the brunette would say.

 

Instead- Jinsol would always find herself distracted by ending up staring into her eyes- and simply just forgetting the main reason as to why they went there in the first place.

 

_The moment you looked at me,_

_I started losing feeling in my cheeks._

_Felt myself moving towards you,_

_I just wanted to get closer._

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few months into the semester, not only did Jinsol find herself getting much closer to Sooyoung, but they came to know that even their common friends actually knew each other. At some point, both friend groups decided to merge into one big one- unfortunately, they didn’t realize just how chaotic things would get. As much as Jinsol loved her friends, they were all way too noisy for her liking now that they were a much bigger group.

 

Which was why Jinsol she found herself with earphones plugged into her ears, scribbling onto her notebook yet again as she and her friends decided on having a meet up at the café.

 

She was simply trying to work on her third song for her project when she felt a light bump on her shoulder. Turning to the source, Jinsol smiled and removed one of her earbuds, smiling at the girl beside her. “Need something?”

 

She was merely replied with a shrug before the Sooyoung leaned her head onto Jinsol’s shoulder. “Everyone else is either too noisy or bugging each other- yet you’re still working on your project. Can’t you relax for today?”

 

“I could- but it’s not my fault I suddenly feel inspired to write.”

 

Jinsol felt the brunette immediately sit up and in return look at her with a teasing smirk and a raised brow. “Inspired huh? And what exactly has you so inspired?”

 

 Feeling a bit of heat creep up to her cheeks, Jinsol merely turned to look away as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to make her answer as vague as possible. It’s not like she was going to tell Sooyoung that _she_ was, in fact, the source of her inspiration for the past few months.

 

Hearing a huff, Jinsol snuck a quick look back at Sooyoung, sighing in relief as the other girl ended up dropping the topic all together before lazily tracing the rim of her coffee cup.

 

“Hey, Sol. Remember how we first met?”

 

Humming softly, Jinsol unplugged the other earbud as well, paying full attention to Sooyoung as she leaned onto her palm. “How could I forget? A stranger did end up sitting in front of me while I was working on something.”

 

“Wasn’t that stranger beautiful though?” Jinsol hummed in thought, teasingly prolonging the answer. As a result, Sooyoung playfully shoved the blonde before both broke out into a soft laugh.

 

“But really, sometimes I can’t help but think about that day though.” Jinsol looked at the girl beside her with curiosity. Seeing how her brows were furrowed, Sooyoung simply smiled at the blonde beside her before speaking up.

 

“Don’t fret. I can see the worry etched onto your face with those expressive brows of yours. I just mean- I can’t really think of how this semester would be if I didn’t end up sitting with you that day. How different everything would be if I didn’t meet you.”

 

Now knowing that there was a blush creeping onto her, Jinsol looked back down at her notes, speaking up before smiling to herself as she looked at the things she previously wrote while thinking of the girl beside her.

 

“I can’t really picture how things would have been if I didn’t meet you either Soo.”

 

_It’s like overcoming the distance between us_

_And the countless strangers of the universe_

_The fact that we met._

 

 

* * *

 

 

As cheesy as it may sound- Jinsol wanted to dedicate the last song of her project to Sooyoung. The brunette had mentioned previously that she wanted to hear the songs that the blonde made for the project. She was absolutely curious and wanted to hear how they turned out.

 

Maybe that’s what got Jinsol the idea of making the last song for her project a confession song.

 

Maybe that’s why she was sitting on the same table she met Sooyoung many months ago.

 

Maybe that’s why she invited the said girl to hang out today.

 

Maybe that’s why she nervously looked through her notes before Sooyoung even arrived.

 

Jinsol looked at the lines, worrying a bit- what if Sooyoung didn’t like her penmanship? What if she didn’t get the fact that the song was actually made for her?

 

Her train of thought was broken when she heard the bell on top of the café’s door. Jinsol turned to see Sooyoung and was about to happily greet the brunette- but stopped as she noticed a slightly shorter girl with light brown hair following from behind her.

 

Jinsol watched as the former slid their hands together before her eyes met with her own. With a slight wave, the two made their way towards the blonde’s table.

 

“I’m glad you wanted to meet up today actually. I wanted to introduce you to someone.” Jinsol could see the happiness on her face as Sooyoung turned to look at the shorter girl. The latter smiling shyly at Jinsol before introducing herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Jiwoo. It’s nice to meet you.” Jinsol could see just how nervous the girl was, she could also see the doting look Sooyoung gave the shorter girl.

 

“Jiwoo’s a year younger and majors in photography but minors in literature too.”

 

Jinsol wanted to tell herself that the younger girl in front of her was simply a new friend that Sooyoung wanted to bring into the group. She wanted to tell herself that there was still a chance for her to let the taller girl hear the song that she wrote for her. Jinsol wanted to tell herself that she could still confess.

 

That was what she wanted.

 

 

But she knew she couldn’t.

 

She knew she couldn’t when she could see how Sooyoung’s attention was utterly stolen by Jiwoo. Jinsol knew she couldn’t, seeing how big Sooyoung’s smile was or how happy her laugh was when the shorter girl said something. She knew she couldn’t, seeing how Jiwoo wasn’t really at fault either.

 

Jinsol knew she couldn’t confess to her now, because the girl she wanted to confess to was already taken.

 

Instead, she quietly flips her notebook to a clean page, scribbling a few lines before closing and putting them away. Jinsol then leaned onto her seat as she listened to the stories that the two girls in front of her were talking about. Smiling just a little- sadly doing so, but trying to look as genuine as possible as the lines she just wrote flooded her head.

 

 

_My feelings that I tried to hide_

_Quietly raises its head._

_Calling out to you with a longing voice._

 

 

* * *

 

  

Jinsol hummed as she was listening to her songs, a sad yet proud smile as she read through the lyrics while doing so. Some of her friends have heard the songs- in fact, most of her friend group did hear them. They mostly applauded Jinsol for managing to do it all, even finishing ahead of the deadline- and the others were simply asking for copies of the songs since they liked it so much.

 

There were a few people who noticed the sudden change of the themes of her songs though.

 

One of them being Sooyoung.

 

She remembered the weekend before, Jinsol promised to let Sooyoung hear all the songs. So the two met yet again at the café. As they sat on the same table they met at months before, Jinsol simply offered the brunette one of her earbuds as she started playing the songs.

 

Sooyoung was silent throughout everything, her eyes closed as she listened to the lyrics. And all Jinsol could do was smile at the scene before looking away. Looking outside the window, just trying to pay attention to anything other than how Sooyoung looked like as she was listening to her music.

 

 

“Your songs sound great Sol. But why’d the last one suddenly turn so sad?” Jinsol turned back just as the girl in front of her removed the earbuds. The blonde took a quick sip of her coffee before answering with a shrug and small smile.

 

“Why make everything about falling in love? Why not add one about heartbreak?”

 

“I mean- you told me a month ago that you were inspired. Hearing that last one though... Did something happen?”

 

Jinsol reached over and patted Sooyoung’s hand in reassurance, chuckling softly after. “It just occurred to me that sometimes, that’s how love is. Not everyone gets a happy ending.”

 

 

Just as she was listening to the last song and remembered about what happened the weekend before, Jinsol ended up looking at the lyrics of the song she previously planned on making. The same song that she planned on using to confess to Sooyoung.

 

Biting her lower lip, she kept the page open- her eyes scanning the lines as she listened to the song that replaced the one she was reading. A sad smile found its way onto the blonde’s face as she thought about what could have happened if everything did go well.

 

If Sooyoung wasn’t already taken and if she gave her the song- but Jinsol didn’t want to think of those things anymore. Yes, she did fall for Sooyoung, but they were still friends. And now Jiwoo was a good friend of hers as well. And knowing just how Jiwoo did make Sooyoung happy- that was enough for her.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Jinsol turned her music off and got the cd of her songs out. She labeled it properly, ready to head out to give the songs to her professor. And just before leaving her desk, she took one last quick look at the scrapped song and with a sad smile, closed the notebook- hiding it between her books to keep it hidden.

 

As Jinsol left her dorm room, she plugged in her earbuds yet again, listening to any other kind of music as the words she wrote kept occupying her mind, the same words she would never tell Sooyoung.

 

 

_Every time I’m with you,_

_I feel comfortable._

_You come to my cold heart_

_With your warmth._

_Baby, I’m falling for you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

twitter: @haheehye :]


End file.
